russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old IBC-13 Sked in 1993
March-April 1993 :Monday-Friday :10:30 am - Shopping Today :11 am - Flipside :11:30 am - Brodkast Worksyap :12 nn - Hanep Buhay :1 pm - Movie Eye :1:15 pm - Merch Plugs :1:30 pm - The Hour of Truth :3 pm - Ang Dating Daan :4 pm - The UNICEF Hour :4:30 pm - Box-Office Highlights :5 pm - UNICEF :5:30 pm - IBC News 5:30 Report :6:30 pm - :Mon: Kid Co. / Robin (beginning March 29, 1993) :Tue: The Addams Family: The Animated Series :Wed: Transformers :Thurs & Fri: G.I. Joe (later every Fri: Blue (beginning March 29, 1993)) :7 pm - :Mon: D'Kilabotinis / T.O.D.A.S. Again (since April 26, 1993) :Tue: Four da Boys :Wed: Aiko :Thurs: Cinemax / Thurs: Bawal ng Pag-Ibig (since March 25, 1993) :7:30 pm - :Fri: Awitawanan (until 9:30 pm) :8 pm - :Mon: 50 Karats Daw :Tue: Pasikatan sa 13 :Wed: Stars and Spies :Thurs: Dear Manilyn (since March 25, 1993) :9 pm - :Mon: IBC News Magazine / Alagad (beginning March 29, 1993) :Tue: Tuesday Movie Treat (until 11 pm) :Wed: Secrets / TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes (beginning March 31, 1993) / Mama (beginning April 21, 1993) :Thurs: Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous / Hidden Video (beginning March 25, 1993) :Fri: Reelen & Rocken (beginning April 16, 1993) :9:30 pm - :Mon: Music Never Stops / Alagad (beginning March 29, 1993) :Wed: Hidden Video / Yafi (beginning March 31, 1993) / Mama (beginning April 21, 1993) :Thurs: Once Upon A Turntable (beginning March 25, 1993) :Fri: R.A.T.S. :10 pm - :Mon: OK Tol (beginning March 29, 1993) :Wed: All-Star Wrestling :Thurs: TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes / UNICEF (beginning March 25, 1993) :Fri: Silip sa Karera :10:30 pm - :Thurs: Shopping Bug (beginning March 25, 1993) :11 pm - IBC 11 O'Clock News :11:30 pm to 2 am - :Mon: Travel & Leisure (until 12:30 am) :Tue, Thrus & Fri: El Shaddai (until 2 am on Tuesdays and Fridays, and 1 am on Thursdays) :Wed: Travel & Leisure (until 12:30 am) / El Shaddai (until 2 am) :1 am to 2 am - :Thurs: New Life with Jesus :Saturday :6 pm - Bioman :6:30 pm - Shaider :7 pm - Saturday Blockbuster (IBC 13 Turns 18, an anniversary special on March 27, 1993) :9 pm - Saturday Mega Movies :11 pm - More Than Export :12 mn to 2 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :Sunday :6 pm - Mask Rider :6:30 pm - Machine Man :7 pm - Golden Harvest Theater :9 pm - Sunday Special :11 pm - Shopping Bug :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai May 24-30, 1993 :Monday-Friday :10:30 am - Shopping Today :11 am - Flipside :11:30 am - Brodkast Worksyap :12 nn - Hanep Buhay :1 pm - Movie Eye :1:15 pm - Merch Plugs :1:30 pm - The Hour of Truth :3 pm - Ang Dating Daan :4 pm - The UNICEF Hour :4:30 pm - Box-Office Highlights :5 pm - UNICEF :5:30 pm - IBC News 5:30 Report (Vince Alingod and Lee Andres) :6:30 pm - :Mon: Yogi Bear :Tue: Kid Co. :Wed: Robin :Thurs: G.I. Joe :Fri: Blue :7 pm - :Mon: T.O.D.A.S. Again (Joey de Leon, Val Sotto, Yoyoy Villame, Debraliz Valasote, Almira Muhlach) :Tue: Four da Boys (Willie Revillame, Aga Muhlach, Tirso Cruz III and Cesar Montano, with Sunshine Cruz, Babalu and Cristy Fermin) :Wed: Aiko (Aiko Melendez) :Thurs: Tangi Kong Pag-Ibig :7:30 pm - :Fri: Awitawanan (Pilita Corales and Reychard Duet) :8 pm - :Mon: 50 Karats Daw, O Di Ba (Karla Estrada and Lou Veloso, with Gloria Romero, Nida Blanca and Charito Solis) :Tue: Pasikatan sa 13 (Imelda Papin, Eddie Mercado and Miguel Rodriguez) :Wed: Stars and Spies :Thurs: Dear Manilyn (Manilyn Reynes) :9 pm - :Mon: Alagad :Tue: Tuesday Movie Treat (until 11 pm) :Wed: Yafi :Thurs: Hidden Video :Fri: Reelen & Rocken :9:30 pm - :Thurs: Once Upon A Turntable (Eddie Mercado) :10 pm - :Mon: Land of Island Tropical :Wed: All-Star Wrestling :Fri: Silip sa Karera (Andy Jao) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Land of Tropical Splendor :Thurs: Shopping Bug :11 pm - IBC News 11 O'Clock Report (TG Kintanar and Cory Aquino) :11:30 pm to 2 am - :Mon: Travel & Leisure (until 12:30 am) :Tue, Thrus & Fri: El Shaddai (until 2 am on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and 1 am on Thursdays) :Fri: UNICEF (until 12:30 am) :1 am to 2 am - :Thurs: New Life with Jesus :Saturday :6 pm - Bioman :6:30 pm - Shaider :7 pm - Saturday Blockbuster :9 pm - Saturday Mega Movies :11 pm - More Than Export :12 mn to 2 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :Sunday :6 pm - Mask Rider :6:30 pm - Machine Man :7 pm - Golden Harvest Theater: Fight to Win Again (May 30) :9 pm - Sunday Specials: Extremist 2 (May 30) :11 pm - Shopping Bug :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai August 30, 1993 (Monday) :10:30 am - Shopping Today :11 am - Flipside :11:30 am - Brodkast Worksyap :12 nn - Hanep Buhay :1 pm - Movie Eye :1:15 pm - Merch Plugs :1:30 pm - The Hour of Truth :3 pm - Ang Dating Daan :4 pm - The UNICEF Hour :4:30 pm - Box-Office Highlights :5 pm - UNICEF :5:30 pm - IBC News 5:30 Report :6:30 pm - Yogi Bear :7 pm - T.O.D.A.S. Again :8 pm - 50 Karats Daw, O Di Ba :9 pm - Southeast Asian Games Specials :11 pm - IBC 11'O Clock News :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai December 1995: Monday :11:30AM - Cine Guide :12NN - Barkadang X :12:30PM - Sa Ngalan ng :1PM - Movie Eye :2PM - The Hour of Truth :3PM - Ang Dating Daan :5PM - Flipside (Dandin Ranillo) :5:30PM - IBC TV X-Press (Elmer Mercado and Amy Godinez-Cuenco) :6PM - Yogi Space :6:30PM - Jiban :7PM - Monday Movie Magic (Vintage Sports) :9PM - Hot Stuff (Vintage Sports) :10PM - El Shaddai :12MN - Jesus Miracle Crusade 'IBC-13 Sked (February 26, March 4 and 11, 1996)' :6PM - Cool Detective :7PM - Monday Movie Magic (The Wonders of Aladdin on February 26 and Zaped on March 4) :9PM - The Equalizer :10PM - Hot Stuff :11PM - Mga Himala at Gintong Aral ni El Shaddai (Bro. Mike Velarde, servant-leader of El Shaddai, written by Didth del Rosario and directed by Efren C. Pinon)